Let It Snow
by CaseyOliviaShipper
Summary: Casey, Olivia, a heated fight and a heated couch...what will happen next?


"I can't believe this," Olivia said, obviously frustrated. "We had him in custody, we could have closed the case! Why didn't you ask for remand?"

Casey looked into the deep brown eyes of Olivia Benson that always told a story without the detective even having to say a word. Casey tried not to let her attraction show, especially not now when the brunette was so angry. "You know I did, but sometimes it's not that easy. We didn't have enough evidence and the defense nailed us for it. He made bail and ran, which is always a possibility."

"Don't be so damned condescending, Casey, I know how the judicial system works. And maybe it wouldn't be a possibility if the ADA learned how to do their fucking job! Now we've got a serial rapist on the streets, and God knows who his next victim is. I for one didn't want to wait until we had a body in the morgue to find out, but apparently you don't care as much as I do." Olivia said harshly.

"Don't care as much as you do? If I didn't care I wouldn't be putting my ass on the line every day to convict these creeps. You think I don't know all this? That a serial rapist is out on the streets, and we could have a new victim at any moment? You think it doesn't completely destroy me knowing that my best wasn't good enough? Have you ever asked yourself why it took you nine victims to catch him? Maybe he wouldn't be a serial rapist had the fine detectives of the Special Victims Unit 'done their fucking jobs'. You can point fingers all you want, but make sure your hands are clean before you do. I did my best, and if that's not enough for you and you can't accept or respect it, then get the hell out of my office!" Casey yelled back, her words cutting into Olivia like a knife. Olivia knew she was right, and with that she stormed out of her office, refusing to let Casey see the freshly formed tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

*****************************************************************

Once back in her apartment after work that evening, Olivia was once again poring over the same case file she had been studying for weeks. _Why can't I catch this guy? He has a clear pattern. Brown hair, brown eyes, heavier girls between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one. But they all lived in completely different parts of town…how does he find them? None go to school together, or work together, or even know each other. I wonder if he lives over by-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Instantly annoyed at the intruder of her thoughts, she yanked open the door and greeted whoever it was with a sharp, "What?" Her eyes softened once she saw who it was. There was Casey Novak, standing in Olivia's doorway with that beautiful blonde hair and apologetic green eyes.

"You left this in my office, thought you might need it." Casey produced the detective's cell phone, which Olivia hadn't even noticed was missing.

"Oh…" Olivia started. "Great, thank you, I was wondering where I left it." She lied.

"Don't give me that Liv. I know you haven't torn your eyes away from that case since you left my office." Casey knew her too well. Olivia simply shrugged and sighed, knowing Casey was right. But this case was too important, how could anyone expect her to do anything else? The silence lasted too long, because Casey cleared her throat and said, "Okay, well I guess I'll be heading out…" The blonde turned to leave just as Olivia grabbed her shoulder. The feel of Olivia's strong hands on her shoulder sent sparks flying through Casey. "Wait." The detective said. "Do…do you want to come in for a while? It gets kind of lonely, staring at these papers and wondering how to solve this case. I could use a little company, if you would like to stay."

If she would like to stay?! She would love to stay, absolutely love to. To have the chance to stay with Detective Olivia Benson, in her apartment, alone, late at night? Hell yes, hell yes she would abso-fucking-lutely stay! Of course she couldn't say that, so she decided to stick with a safe, "Uh…alright, sure."

Olivia led her inside the small apartment. Despite Olivia's slightly masculine qualities, the place was decorated nicely, lit with candles and smelled of pumpkin spice. They went and sat down on the couch, and Olivia went to go get some coffee and turned on some music. When she returned, Casey noticed the detective looking down at the case file. "Liv, stop." Casey demanded. "No more of this. You've been working on this nonstop, its getting to an unhealthy level." Casey reached across Olivia to gather up the papers and photos and put them back in the manila folder. When she did so, her arm brushed Olivia's leg, which was enough to make her whole body shiver. Casey felt it. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "Fine." Their eyes met, Olivia swimming in Casey's green eyes and Casey melting in Liv's brown ones. Casey explored Olivia's face, making the thousandth mental note of her perfect skin and lips that begged to be kissed. The way her bangs fell in her eyes and demanded to be brushed away made Casey melt. Olivia must have been doing the same thing to Casey, because seconds later, their lips touched. It was the most beautiful, sensual kiss either of them had ever experienced. Their lips matched together like puzzle pieces, forming the perfect picture and sending shivers up both of their spines. The music couldn't be heard anymore, and nothing else existed until the kiss was broken.

"Casey…" Olivia started, unsure of how the other woman would react after the fact.

"Shh…" was Casey's response as she leaned in for another kiss, just as magical and perfect as the first. They continued to kiss for a while, daring each other to break the absolute bliss that was floating between them. Then, slowly, Casey felt Olivia's tongue on her lips, first tracing and feeling them until the blonde opened her mouth to accommodate the other woman's tongue. Olivia laid Casey down on the couch as they continued to make out and explore the inside of each other's mouth.

Casey's hands began to wander, feeling the beautiful curves of Olivia's hips and breasts. She unbuttoned the detective's red shirt slowly, throwing it on the floor once it was off. The red lace bra underneath containing the detectives beautiful breasts begged to be removed, which Casey gladly did while Olivia unbuttoned the blonde's purple silk shirt.

It was then that Olivia's phone rang. Her and Casey continued until Olivia broke the kiss. "Ugh, I have to check it." Olivia said, annoyed.

"Ignore it." Was Casey's simple response, pulling the brunette back into the kiss.

"I can't, I'm sorry, hang on." Olivia answered her phone. "Hello? …Oh, hey El." She hesitated, then snapped her phone shut with an "I'll be right there." She looked over at Casey, who was sprawled on the couch. "Sorry Case, I gotta go."

"Come on Liv, can't Elliot handle this one?" Casey pleaded.

"No, Casey, they wouldn't have called me if they didn't absolutely need me."

"Well what is it?" Casey asked, "Because I need you too."

"Casey, stop. I have to go, seriously." Olivia gathered up her shirt and bra and sadly put them back on. She hated to leave Casey, and as much as she wanted to stay, she knew she couldn't. She grabbed her keys and her jacket and started to head out the door.

"You know, you can't just leave me here. What is so important that Munch and Fin can't take this one?" Casey asked, trying her damnedest to get Olivia to stay.

"It's not their case." Olivia said, distractedly trying to make sure she had everything with her.

"Can it be?" Casey asked as she ran her fingers through Olivia's hair.

"Damn it Casey! No, it can't be. This is Elliot and my case, and I can't just toss it off onto another detective because you want to get some action. Maybe next time you'll do a better job in court, so I don't have to go talk to the tenth victim." And with that, Olivia slammed the door. In the hallway outside her apartment, she immediately regretted everything she had just said. But why couldn't Casey understand? This wasn't a game. Olivia wanted more than anything to stay and spend the night with Casey, but they were adults, and it was time to take responsibility.

Casey still stood inside Olivia's apartment, her shirt on the floor next to the couch serving as a reminder of what could have happened tonight. Olivia was right, if she had won this case this never would have happened. She scooped up her shirt, put it back on and tried to collect herself. She left the detective's apartment feeling like a hooker. Olivia obviously didn't love her, so why did Casey continue to let her play these love games? She stepped out onto the street and into the snow that was as cold as her own heart had become.


End file.
